1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of rheometry. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and device for testing friction reduction systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Various industries such as the oil industry may need to test the efficiency of friction reduction agents or systems to determine if they are suitable for their intended use. To date, examining the efficiency of friction reduction agents typically involves measuring pressure drop in a pipe at a given flow rate and correlating the difference in pressure drop to friction reduction efficiency. This technique may be satisfactory for large scale or high Reynolds number measurements, but requires a substantial amount of sample for each test, The major disadvantages of the flow loop technique make this technique unsuitable for measuring efficiency of a friction reduction agent at the fracturing location, which is a primary situation of interest. Thus, development of a simple, reliable and mobile device and technique that can directly test a friction reducer is urgently required.
Furthermore, particulate matter in particle laden systems has a tendency to settle during an experiment and thus, an inaccurate measurement may result. Conventional rheometers do not take into account this settling effect in particle laden systems nor do they maintain particle laden system in suspension. Accordingly, reliable testing of the effect of these stress-reducing and/or friction reducing techniques has been problematic due to the fact that existing rheometers have been unable to measure, with the desired accuracy needed, the stress and strain of a material having a high concentration of solids or particles.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and devices for suspension testing of particle laden systems.